


Sweet Music

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the sounds you make are sweeter than any orchestra.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Music

“How was the concert?” Garnet asks as she sits at the edge of the bed with a glass of champagne. She takes a sip as she watches her wife walk around the room, putting her shawl on the back of the vanities chair and then sitting down to take off her makeup.

“Oh, it was amazing! I really wish you could have come. You know, it was influenced by William Shakespeare and I even knew one of the women who performed the piece. She was a sister of a friend from dance school. They did play a few pieces original to the shows but some of it was simply inspired.” Pearl could not stop smiling and rambling on from the moment the concert started to the time she came back home to Garnet. She was even constantly humming a piece from the show as she finishes removing the bit of makeup she has on her eyes and begins to remove rings and bracelets from her hands.

“I’m glad you had a good time. What’s that piece?”

“The Overture-Fantasia by Tchaikovsky. It was the third and final version of that piece and it took years before it was even performed.” She sighs happily; reaching around to remove the necklace she’s wearing, “how was the retreat?”

“You mean cop retreat with my mom or should I call her Ruby? I’ve been in worse situations.” She swirls the liquid in the glass as she takes another sip.

“It was just for the weekend. Now you can spend your Sunday with me before we head back to Beach City.” 

“Of course,” Garnet chuckles as she stands from the bed and moves to set her now empty glass on a coaster against the end table on the left side of the bed. 

“When did you get back? I know the orchestra was a little late but you’re still all dressed up.”

“Maybe thirty minutes ago? I just needed a drink.” Garnet removes the jacket of her police uniform and slips it onto a coat hanger and puts it into the empty coat closet. She listens to Pearl’s humming as she continues to remove pieces of her uniform; gun, badge, shoes, her belt, pants and bra before being left in a thin white shirt and a black thong. “Did Steven like the concert?”

“Well, he was a bit antsy at first and tried to get out of it but I think he rather enjoyed himself. He likes music and didn’t fall asleep this time.” Pearl stands up from the vanity, “can you help me?” Garnet comes closer to Pearl, lifting one hand to grip against the back of the dress and the other tugs at the zipper until it stops at her lower waist. She presses a kiss against the woman’s shoulder before she pulls away. 

Pearl clutches the front of her dress to keep it from falling off as she grabs her phone from the vanity and searches through her music playlists before putting on a song. She leaves her phone on the end table on the right side of the bed and moves into the bathroom for just a moment. “Garnet, how does this song make you feel?”

“I’ve never heard it before. I don’t know,” It takes her a moment to recognize it was the song Pearl had been humming, “Tchaikovsky, right. What’s this song about?” She follows Pearl, leaning against the bathroom doorway as the woman slips off her dress. She’s nude outside of the lace, blue panties she’s wearing on her pale skin and she slips a finger underneath the band to straighten them out. 

“Hm, love mostly. It’s Romeo meeting Juliet at her balcony and throughout the song the music changes and represents different things. I’m sure you don’t want to hear me list them all but the flute is Juliet and the English horn is Romeo. I thought you would like it. You’re a romantic just like your parents.” 

“So are you.” 

Pearl smiles and moves closer to Garnet, giving her a kiss before shooing her from the bathroom doorway and closing it.

Garnet moves to turn the lights in the hotel room off before pooling the comforter on the bed to the end and laying on the blankets residing underneath it. She grabs Pearl’s phone and goes through her list of music, it’s mostly organized by artist and has a variety of pop songs that get stuck in her head, a bit of Rachmaninoff to an entire list of Bach which Pearl had always been fond of. 

The song eventually ends and a slow piano starts playing on the next song, Garnet doesn’t recognize it and when Pearl comes out of the bathroom she sits on the bed to take her phone back from Garnet, “this is a composer I found online. He does like these dark seduction and romance sort of themes. I think he bases it off of the supernatural but it’s so lovely.” She sighs again, turning the volume on her phone down and setting it to the side. 

“Do you remember our honeymoon?” Garnet asks as she shifts in the bed and Pearl moves to roll on top of Garnet. She’s sitting on her upper thighs, hands gently pressing against the bit of skin showing around her stomach from the tank top rising. She nods at the question as Garnet watches her, “I have some vacation time coming up from last year and I’m being forced to take it.” 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Taking you to back home for a few weeks.” Garnet raises her hands and presses them against Pearl’s shoulders, following the curve of those pert breasts with her eyes. “You haven’t been to France in a few years, thought you’d enjoy another trip out there.”

“Hm…” Pearl smiles, leaning down to press a kiss against Garnet’s lips, “you really like spoiling me, don’t you?”

Garnet drops her arms when Pearl pulls away, “well, the trip out here was just a coincidence. Besides, I thought it’d be nice for you to get away instead of being indoors all day with your students.” 

“Garnet, I’m indoors right now with you.” 

“Yeah, but that’s because right now your hands are places that would be considered indecent outdoors.” Garnet chuckles, feeling Pearl’s fingers that had slipped under the fabric of her panties. 

“Ooh, want me to stop?”

Pearl’s smile hasn’t faded and she slips her knees into the small space of Garnet’s legs to get her to spread them wider. Her hands move up, putting pressure against Garnet’s waist and her thumbs drum against her stomach. Pearl always gets lost in thoughts when she does this; tries to find a way to raise more than a subtle moan from her wives lips. Garnet was never the vocal type and Pearl liked spending time trying to find ways to bring it out of her.

It was almost as if similar to the first verse of a song, a build up for the chorus. She begins humming the song playing on her phone and she follows the music with her fingers. They tap as she trails them up higher and pushes at the fabric of Garnet’s top. It raises over her breasts and Pearl bends down to kiss the top of her chest. Her wife raises her hands to help with the removal of the cloth and her breasts shifts and bounce as she settles down again and lowers her arms.

Pearl spends time, pressing the tips of her fingers into Garnet’s skin and tracing circles against it. Her hands reach higher, thumbs brushing against her nipples and stopping to wrap her hands against the back of her neck to pull her head up. She presses her lips to her wives roughly and her hands drop from her neck and drag back down her chest. Her hands spend time running against Garnet’s breasts, sliding back towards her stomach and resting against her hips. She’s drawing circles against her skin that follow the beat of the music and Pearl pulls her lips away from Garnet’s to follow the motion her hands took. Lips pressing from cheek to jaw to chin and down the curve of her neck, beginning of her chest and breasts.

She presses a light kiss against her lower stomach and slides her hands against her wives thighs, pushing at them so they would spread a little farther and rise a little higher. Garnet’s good at staying quiet; she has never had a tell and Pearl can only try to get some sort of sound from those gorgeous lips of her. She’s successful at first, a sensitive spot against her inner thighs that causes a light gasp from the woman. Garnet groans, feeling Pearl’s lips press against that same spot. Biting and sucking and encouraging more and more of those sounds from the woman but they’re short lived.

Pearl pulls off the small bit of fabric Garnet’s left in. Drags it down her thighs and over her feet until she has tossed it somewhere else in the hotel room. She goes back to pressing her lips against Garnet’s thighs, sucking and biting deeper until she’s causing light bruising against her skin. She has one hand wrapped around Garnet’s thigh and the other hand is trailing her thumb against Garnet’s lips. Outlining them and pressing in against the well-groomed hair until she gains a moan from Garnet.

Pearl considers this part to be like a chorus. An element that repeats itself and she wants to do that to Garnet. She wants more than just the careful moans and slides her tongue down Garnet’s thigh and over the small bit of skin and before long she’s sucking against Garnet soft and pliant lips. She lets go with a wet pop, and does it again until she she decides her wife has had enough. She slips inside to separate her folds, dipping into the wetness as if just to taste. She drags her tongue back up, languid licks as she finds herself spelling out the alphabet with her tongue against Garnet. It always worked for her in the past, causing gentle moans and Garnet to squirm on the bed before long. 

Then there was her hand and she considered it the bridge. A constant build up for the climax as she dipped her middle finger inside slowly and her index finger following shortly. The two together flexed and thrust inside of her as her tongue continued the deep licks against her. By the time a third finger has slipped inside of there’s a guttural noise that comes from Garnet’s mouth and Pearl’s feeling beyond pleased with herself. 

She can feel Garnet trying to push down on her hands, grind her hips down against them and it encourages Pearl to thrust them quicker into her. To fuck her quicker until she’s squirming and writhing on the bed. Encourages her to wrap her lip against her clit and suck, and flick at the little thing with the tip of her tongue. Garnet responds with her hands pressing into Pearl’s hair and pressing the back of her head deeper as if she wants to ride her face. 

Pearl tries to focus on the outro or the ending of the song. She can feel that wetness around her fingers as it rushes out of her and the way Garnet’s calling Pearl’s name while her voice is so rough and heavy.

“Pearl. Please…” Garnet speaks and Pearl’s interest is suddenly peaked. 

Pearl knows there’s that pressure building up inside of her, the way she clenches her stomach and the way she trembles and her legs shake when she finally comes. It’s something Pearl always helps Garnet through, slipping her fingers out and wrapping them against her thighs. She uses just her mouth to help Garnet come down.

Pearl listens to that heavy breathing and once it becomes more relaxed she climbs back up to Garnet’s side. She presses her lips to the woman’s and slides her dirty fingers into the mess of curls and rests there. “You know the sounds you make are sweeter than any orchestra.”

Garnet chuckles at the comment, pulling Pearl even closer to wrap her arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from tumblr.  
> My tumblr is UchuuWrites


End file.
